


Роза пустыни

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones Fusion, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: У розы пустыни жесткие лепестки. Они пахнут горько и на вкус солоны, они ранят до крови и способны убить.





	Роза пустыни

**Author's Note:**

> AD!Реборн/3YL!Цуна, AD!Колонелло, AD!fem!Вайпер, ОМП

На вечернем пляже многолюдно и шумно, но Цуна не спешит уходить. Он сидит на берегу, обхватив колени, и рассеяно смотрит, как волна набегает на волну, топя нечеткие следы в маргариново-желтом песке. Такое чувство, что кто-то зашел в воду и не вернулся.  
Это обман, знает Цуна, пловец наверняка выбрался на сушу в нескольких метрах отсюда, береговая охрана пристально следит за отдыхающими: море, как всегда, неспокойно. Желающих искупаться наберется немного, в отличие от тех, кто хочет поваляться на теплом песке или в шезлонгах.  
По правде сказать, Цуна предпочел первое — шезлонги здесь старые и дешевые, впрочем, как и все вокруг. Они неприятно колют бока и задницу, стоит только прилечь, а матрацы, которые предлагается кинуть сверху, стали почти серыми от частой стирки и в некоторых местах протерты до дыр.

А ведь еще пару дней назад на пароме из Палермо Цуна мямлил, что не стоило так тратиться и бронировать пятизвездочный отель. Но предсказуемо заслужил тогда только раздраженный взгляд и кривую усмешку, а потом в который раз спросил себя, что он делает тут, рядом с самым, казалось бы, неприятным человеком в университете, если не во всей вселенной.   
Профессор Джонс обладал отвратительным характером, мог пропадать неизвестно где и пропускать несколько лекций подряд. А потом появлялся словно из ниоткуда и доводил до истерики тех студентов, которые не могли за пять минут перечислить ему имена всех ассирийских правителей, интересовавшихся поисками философского камня. Профессор Джонс был человеком злым, язвительным и явно считал всех без исключения студентов идиотами. Что он делал в университете, оставалось загадкой. Да, археологию и древнюю историю он знал великолепно, но преподавать? Каждый раз, когда он с недоброй улыбкой поднимал Цуну для ответа, тот жалел, что появился на свет, и думал, что Джонсу самое место в пыточной. Единственным существом, к которому тот проявлял хоть какие-то человеческие чувства, была ящерица, иногда сидевшая у него на плече. Она смотрела на мир таким же скептическим взглядом, как ее владелец. Видимо, этим двум гадам легко удавалось находить общий язык.  
Еще одной неразрешимой загадкой для Цуны оставалось то, как с таким мерзким типом мог дружить его отец — человек безалаберный и добродушный, никогда не упускающий возможности приобнять за талию симпатичную студентку.  
Цуну это страшно коробило: сам он в свои восемнадцать на такое до сих пор не решился и ненавидел себя за робость.  
На лекциях отца он ни разу не был — современная политическая история значилась в расписании только на последнем курсе, до которого Цуна стараниями профессора Джонса рисковал попросту не дожить. Впрочем, он не думал, что много потерял бы: отец был с его матерью в разводе, и день, когда он настоял на том, чтобы забрать сына учиться в Италию, был одним из самых несчастных в жизни Цуны.  
Друзьями он не обзавелся, девушкой тем более, и единственной радостью стала библиотека, где он проводил долгие дни, сперва просто разглядывая красочные картинки в энциклопедиях, а позже, подучив язык, — и зачитываясь учебниками. Цуна никогда не мог похвастать мало-мальски хорошими оценками, но телевизор в общежитии был один на этаже, ноутбук сломал пьяный сосед по комнате на второй неделе учебы, приставку с собой он не взял, и иных занятий, кроме учебы, попросту не оставалось.  
Цуне неожиданно для себя начало это нравиться — древняя история была похожа на сказки, которые читала ему в детстве мама. Герои, воины, маги, одним из которых ему самому ни за что не стать, но читать про которых увлекательней, чем приключенческий роман или комикс.  
Оценки стали лучше, отец на радостях подарил новый ноутбук, но Цуна по привычке продолжал проводить дни в университетской библиотеке. Пару раз он пересекался там с профессором Джонсом и под его очередной кривой усмешкой быстро прятал взгляд. «Я правда занимаюсь!» — хотелось воскликнуть Цуне, но он каждый раз одергивал себя: да какое ему дело до мнения Джонса, а, главное, какое Джонсу дело до него самого? Отец наверняка хвастал перед ним старательным неуклюжим сыном, но Цуна не хотел думать об этом. Что может быть общего у этих двоих? Может быть, они вместе пьют? Или знакомятся с женщинами?   
Известие о том, что профессор Джонс собирается в экспедицию, и его помощником в поездке станет Цуна, было как гром среди ясного неба.   
— Но он же меня убьет, — в ужасе выдохнул Цуна и рефлекторно зажал рот ладонью, словно тот мог его каким-то образом услышать. Отец громко расхохотался — как показалось Цуне, еще неестественней, чем обычно — и хлопнул его по плечу так, что ошарашенный Цуна слегка пошатнулся.  
— А ты у меня шутник! Ну, чего приуныл, считай это лишними каникулами! Эх, я бы на твоем месте в твои годы…  
До Палермо Цуна долетел, вертясь в кресле самолета, как уж. Потом долго комкал в руках и без того измятую карту и страдальчески бубнил что-то про дорогу к порту, обращаясь ко всем прохожим, пока какая-то сердобольная женщина не отвела его за руку к своей машине и не отвезла к парому.  
Профессор Джонс уже ждал там, как всегда сердитый, словно Цуна только что наступил на его любимую ящерицу. Не сказал ни слова в ответ на невнятное приветствие, молча протянул билет и хмыкнул, окинув взглядом трясущегося Цуну в шортах и футболке.   
Тот прикусил губу и мысленно взвыл: он и так-то не выглядел на свой возраст, а в такой одежде вообще производил впечатление подростка. Но всего через несколько часов они должны были приплыть в самое жаркое место на земле, места у них были сидячие, без кают, а переодеваться в туалете Цуна не рискнул бы.  
Но заглянуть туда ему все-таки пришлось — тошнить начало на второй же минуте после отплытия. Джонс стоял на палубе и курил, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону, и судя по интонации, скорее отдавал приказы, чем прислушивался к собеседнику. Когда Цуне стало немного лучше, он подошел к нему и заслужил очередной раздраженный взгляд.  
Джонс протянул ему конверт.  
— Бронь отеля, — пояснил он с недоброй улыбкой. — На случай, если решишь задержаться в здешнем туалете и будешь добираться потом на место сам. Тебе тут, похоже, понравилось.  
Цуна вспыхнул, промямлил что-то невнятное, и зачем-то сразу распечатал конверт.  
— Пятизвездочный? Так дорого? Поездку финансирует кто-то помимо университета?  
— Финансовые вопросы тебя не касаются, — отрезал Джонс и повернулся к морю, закурив.  
«Да что меня вообще касается?» — хотел спросить Цуна, который до сих пор не знал даже приблизительной цели поездки, но его скрутил очередной приступ тошноты, и он предпочел сбежать в туалет.  
На пристани в Тунисе они сели в автобус, и дорогу до отеля Цуна толком не запомнил: его все еще слегка мутило. Прикрыв глаза, он рассматривал сквозь ресницы затылок сидящего впереди профессора и составлял в голове список вопросов, которые обязательно ему задаст.  
В отеле Джонс бросил его на ресепшене заполнять бумаги, получил от перепуганного портье ключ и бросил, уходя:  
— Детали обговорим завтра.  
Как только измученный до смерти Цуна переступил порог своего номера, то понял окончательно и бесповоротно, что до выяснения обстоятельств следует безропотно подчиниться судьбе и тому, кто явно знает о стране больше него. Шторки в ванной были в паре мест некрасиво прорваны, на кафеле расплывалось пятно, и Цуна с тоской вспоминал казавшуюся когда-то убогой комнату в студенческом общежитии. Было страшно думать о том, что ждало бы в отеле попроще.  
Стоило включить электричество, как на свет полетели насекомые. Цуна вздохнул, оставил включенной лампочку в ванной и улегся спать, с головой накрывшись простыней.  
Наутро от смены климата нещадно болела голова, но при ярком солнце все казалось не в пример лучше, чем вечером. Вокруг отеля росла яркая, сочная, немного даже гнетущая зелень с твердыми глянцевыми листьями и неправдоподобного оттенка цветами. Цуна потрогал пальмовые листья, укололся, сунул палец в рот и побрел к пляжу, зачерпывая песок кедами.   
Было еще совсем рано, и поодаль бродили только редкие уборщики, собиравшие пустые бутылки и обертки из-под мороженого. Цуна вдохнул свежий воздух так глубоко, что на мгновение закружилась голова, скинул с себя одежду и радостно забежал в воду. Он не купался в море с тех пор, как улетел от матери из родной Японии, и вода теперь казалась ему едко-соленой, разъедающей губы.  
Наплескавшись, он вышел на берег и рухнул на песок почти счастливым. Почему-то вспомнилось детство, аккуратные пляжи, куда они ездили с мамой раз в месяц, ужасно вкусные крошечные пирожки с рыбой, соленый ветер, ласково трепавший волосы…  
— Вставай. Я жду тебя в номере уже полчаса. Никакого толку от тебя, до чего никчемное создание.  
Ласковый ветер оборачивается жесткой рукой Джонса, а теплые сны — солнечными ожогами.  
На следующий день спина болит еще сильнее, чем накануне, а Джонс еще угрюмей, чем прежде. Спустя день — никаких перемен.

Цуна старательно мажется мазью, но волдыри все никак не желают сходить с покрасневшей кожи. Поэтому он сидит на берегу в толстовке с длинным рукавом, изнывая от жары. И как только Джонс умудряется всюду ходить в своем неизменном черном костюме с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом? Да еще и в шляпе…  
Ну ладно, Цуна и сам догадывается нацепить бейсболку — все щеки и так уже покрыты веснушками. Он сидит у кромки воды, пересыпает песок из ладони в ладонь и смотрит вдаль. Где-то там, всего в паре сотен километров — Палермо. Ближайший итальянский островок — и того ближе. Цуна изнывает от неизвестности и безделья, на все вопросы Джонс отвечает только «Учи язык», или «Я жду ответа от посредника», или «Отвечу позже». Цуне хочется вскочить с места и отправиться домой вплавь. Домой. Как быстро он привык считать Италию домом. На самом деле, она не роднее ему, чем здешняя выгоревшая земля. Цуна пробовал высунуться из отеля, но за его пределами, казалось, не было ничего, кроме припорошенной песком серо-желтой каменистой земли и белых обшарпанных стен и заборов.  
Море кажется холодным и совсем чужим. Цуна прикрывает глаза, вслушивается в мерный плеск, и с каждой новой волной ему все больше и больше кажется, что песок проникает в легкие, заполняет их собой, и внутри у него прорастает диковинным цветком сама пустыня.  
Цуне нравятся здешние цветы, яркие и странные, он пробовал подойти к кому-то из служащих отеля, спрашивая на смеси итальянского и английского названия растений и где можно было бы купить семена или саженцы. «Для мамы, — объяснял он. — Мама любит цветы, у нее сад. Цветы. Розы. Понимаете? Роза». Служащий оживленно закивал и умчался куда-то, вернувшись через пару минут с куском какого-то камня. Цуна недоуменно уставился на него.  
— Роза, — тот сунул глыбу ему под нос, и Цуна, присмотревшись, понял, что это не камень, а что-то другое, и вправду похожее на цветок. — Роза. Цветок. Цветок пустыни. Красиво.   
Цуна тронул острый край лепестка, и на влажной коже остались крупицы песка и соли.  
— Это песок? — спросил он, и служащий снова закивал.  
Цуна протянул ему мелкую монету и принял увесистый булыжник, который потом оставил где-то на берегу.  
Сейчас ему кажется, что внутри него из песка и соленых брызг пророс такой же цветок.

— Никчемный Цуна, мне тебя вечно дожидаться?  
Цуна подскакивает на месте, встает на ноги и распахивает рот от изумления. В сумерках белые брюки и длинная рубаха — джалабия, Цуна уже выучил — почти что светятся. Джонс приподнимает бровь, глядя на его изумленное лицо, поправляет закрывающий голову и шею странно повязанный платок насыщенно-синего цвета. Выражение его лица становится самодовольным.  
— Нам пора. Соберешь вещи и переоденешься в номере, я жду тебя в холле.   
Спустя двадцать минут отчаявшийся правильно повязать этот проклятый платок Цуна сбегает вниз, едва не навернувшись с тяжелым рюкзаком на лестнице.  
Джонс хмыкает, глядя на него, и рассчитывается с портье. Цуна вдруг неожиданно для себя понимает, что в национальной одежде смуглый черноволосый Джонс выглядит здесь совершенно своим.   
Они садятся в потрепанного вида джип, с водительского сидения которого белозубо улыбается какой-то военный в выгоревшей камуфляжной форме.  
— Эй, это и есть твой помощник, Реборн?  
— Следи лучше за дорогой, деревяшка. И за своим языком. Можешь называть меня Реборн, никчемный Цуна, — морщится Джонс, совсем по-детски пихая локтем в бок ухмыляющегося водителя.  
— Реборн? Это значит?..  
— Переродившийся, — неохотно поясняет тот и закуривает. — Ну, чего ждешь?  
Они трогаются с места с визгом шин под тихий смех водителя.  
— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает Цуна, не надеясь, впрочем, на ответ.  
— На встречу с посредником, — неожиданно легко отвечает Реборн. — Мы ищем вещь, о которой он может знать.  
— Вещь?  
— Артефакт, — Реборн обменивается быстрым взглядом с водителем. — Древний и редкий. Его поиски запутаны, поэтому лучше тебе знать об этом как можно меньше, чтобы не запутать их еще больше.  
— Но я смогу вам чем-нибудь помочь? Вы же взяли меня зачем-то, — бубнит себе под нос Цуна.  
— О, конечно, — Реборн усмехается, отправляя щелчком окурок за окно. — Поможешь. Подробности на месте. И не трясись. Или тебя от страха сейчас стошнит?  
Цуна пропускает очередную язвительную подколку.  
Его трясет не от страха. А от непривычного, никогда прежде не испытанного прежде возбуждения.  
— Нет. И совсем мне не страшно, профессор, — водитель фыркает, и Реборн снова пихает его острым локтем. — Простите. Реборн, мне совсем не страшно. Это же… ну, приключение. Как в книжках.  
— Приключение, — Реборн словно смакует слово на языке, а потом едва заметно кривится. Цуне нет до этого дела, пусть считает его слова сколь угодно детскими.  
Впервые в жизни Цуны происходит что-то невероятное. И очень-очень значимое. Он сам не знает, почему так уверен в этом, но что-то внутри говорит ему, что так оно и есть.  
Цуна верит новому чувству.

***  
Вдали от побережья жара становится почти невыносимой. Цуна, рассчитывавший хоть немного посмотреть страну, выходит из их нового дома не чаще, чем из отеля. Жара проникает сквозь толстые стены и плотно прикрытые ставни на втором этаже невысокого здания: все выгоревшее, словно с налетом сероватой пыли. Впрочем, так и есть — сколько ни убирай, все всегда покрыто слоем песка: стол, стулья, простыни на кровати.  
На ней спит Реборн, Цуне досталась продавленная кушетка, но он не жалуется: профессор наконец-то дал ему свой ноутбук с доступом к какому-то архиву на английском о раскопках, проводившихся в этой местности. Цуна увлеченно штудирует отчеты, составляя поименные списки археологических команд, найденных ценностей и, в нескольких случаях, связанных с этими древностями легенд.  
Работа, в общем, рутинная, но Цуна чувствует собственную причастность к чему-то необычному, увлекательному и загадочному. Он даже немного благодарен Реборну: а вдруг бы их схватили и стали пытать. В стойкости Реборна Цуна ни разу не сомневается, тот сам довел бы до припадка любого, а вот насчет себя Цуна далеко не так уверен. Знай он что-нибудь действительно важное, наверняка бы сломался и выболтал все. Так что хорошо, что он ничего толком не знает о предмете их поисков.  
По правде говоря, Цуна все больше убеждается в том, что Реборн взял его с собой именно в качестве помощника, а не ассистента: Цуна договаривается с хозяином дома об обеде и свежем белье, следит за тем, чтобы в комнате было чисто, и чтобы никто не приближался к небольшому чемодану, с которым приехал Реборн.   
Водитель в камуфляже больше не появляется, самого Реборна целыми днями нет, но у Цуны теперь есть архивы и еще сильней, чем прежде, разгулявшаяся фантазия. Он мечтает о том, как найдет что-нибудь важное, ускользнувшее от внимания Реборна, и поможет отыскать давно потерянное — а, может, и похищенное — сокровище. Как расскажет потом обо все маме: отец обязан помочь ему с билетами на следующие каникулы. Цуна чертовски соскучился по ней и родному дому с садом. Он не говорит отцу, что не планирует оставаться в Италии после окончания учебы. Он хотел бы жить в родном городке. А еще лучше — путешествовать по всему свету в поисках приключений. Как Реборн.  
Цуна понимает, что с каждым днем этот человек кажется ему все загадочней и интересней. Дурной характер? Ну, мало ли, может быть, Реборну и в самом деле прошлось пройти сквозь пытки или что похуже, у любого было бы всегда мерзкое настроение.  
Цуна всегда считал его надменным щеголем, который не может жить без сверкающих ботинок. Без модных коктейлей и ехидных комментариев в адрес нерадивых студентов.  
Но Реборн чувствует себя в незнакомой стране как рыба в воде, его не напрягают простой обед и скромная комната. Цуна постепенно проникается к нему чем-то вроде симпатии и в один из вечеров решается на вопрос.  
— Вы уже были здесь раньше? Вы вообще много путешествуете, наверное, да?  
— Был. Не твое дело. Где список за восемьдесят девятый год?  
— Меня тогда и на свете не было, — задумчиво тянет Цуна, передавая листок.  
— Мне было четырнадцать, — неожиданно говорит Реборн, бросает на него быстрый взгляд из-за листка и просматривает списки.   
— Вы тогда учились в школе? Вам и тогда нравилась история?  
— Учился. Не в школе. Школа — для таких, как ты, никчемный Цуна, остальные всему учатся сами.  
— Вы закончили экстерном? — восхищенно ахает Цуна.  
Реборн кривится, словно от зубной боли.  
— Вроде того.  
Они сидят в тишине, и Цуна смотрит, как шевелятся узкие губы, когда Реборн проговаривает беззвучно имена из списка.  
— Когда мне было четырнадцать, родители развелись, — говорит Цуна, обращаясь больше к полу, чем к углубившемуся в чтение Реборну. — Отец уже тогда не жил в Японии несколько лет, так, приезжал изредка. Как вы с ним познакомились?  
— В баре, — отвечает Реборн с усмешкой. — Он напился так, что я еле дотащил его до квартиры.  
— Мой отец… не самый лучший пример для подражания, — Цуна чувствует, что говорит лишнее, но в последние дни ему так редко выпадал шанс поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, что он не может его упустить. Тем более, если это поможет ему больше узнать о Реборне. — А ваш отец…  
— Умер. Когда мне было пятнадцать.   
— А как…  
— Я его убил.  
Цуна смотрит на него, боясь вздохнуть, и только когда Реборн начинает смеяться негромко и хрипло, решается перевести дух.  
— Вы шутите… — бурчит он, возвращаясь к архивам. Цуна стучит по клавишам ноутбука, и его пальцы слегка дрожат. Он переводит взгляд в сторону и замечает, что сжимающие листок бумаги пальцы Реборна тоже подрагивают — почти незаметно.  
Просыпается Цуна лицом в клавиатуру. Долго трет отпечатавшиеся на щеке следы от клавиш, зевает — и понимает, что внизу кто-то кричит. Голос знакомый, но слишком резкий и громкий, Цуна зевает и осторожно спускается на первый этаж, замирая на скрипучей лестнице.  
— Какого черта, Реборн? Ты обещал заплатить за сведения! Того, что передал Колонелло, не хватит даже на покрытие моих расходов!  
— Значит, ты должна их сократить. Перестань орать, Вайпер, я разговариваю по телефону.  
— Ублюдок!  
Цуна моргает, прижимаясь к стене. Женщину не видно, но, судя по тону, отношения с Реборном у них наверняка близкие. Цуне становится неловко, словно он застал семейную сцену. Он и хотел бы неслышно подняться обратно наверх, но Реборн, стоящий в квадрате яркого солнечного света на полу, разговаривает по телефону по-арабски — чисто, без малейшего акцента, быстро, громко и зло, раздраженно отмахиваясь от негодующей женщины.  
— Мерзавец! Не надо было давать тебе номер, теперь от тебя не дождешься нормальных денег! Я бы тебя прокляла, если бы ты и так уже не был проклят!  
— Мы все прокляты, Вайпер. Все, кто втянут в это дело.  
— Это ты нас втянул! Ты!  
— Тебя втянула твоя жадность, — пожимает плечами Реборн и вдруг резко поворачивает голову, глядя Цуне в глаза с холодной и черной яростью.  
Цуна вжимается лопатками в стену, судорожно сглатывая ком в горле. Он старательно учит язык все это время, как велел Реборн, но из быстрой переливчатой чужой речи понимает до сих пор не очень много.   
Но кое-что из слов Реборна, он, несомненно, разобрать успел.  
«Сокровище», «проклятие» — эти слова часто встречались в архивах редкими вкраплениями арабского.  
«Жертва», «убить» — эти он запомнил из какого-то выпуска новостей.  
И «девственник». Это слово он услышал еще в отеле: кто-то на пляже предложил ему на чудовищной смеси английского, французского и итальянского развлечься с красавицами этим вечером, Цуна судорожно покраснел и лихорадочно замотал головой, а потом проверил значение слова в сети.  
В ушах шумит кровь, словно внутри волны накатывают на берег одна за одной. Скоро они накроют его с головой.  
— Вы хотите принести меня в жертву? Убить? — спрашивает Цуна, сжимая кулаки. Почему-то совсем не страшно, только обидно и даже злость берет. Неужели он нужен был только для этого…  
— Идиот, — зло бросает Реборн, и Цуна уже выдыхает было с облегчением, но тут же пятится с воплем ужаса: Вайпер, вскрикнув по-птичьи, оседает на пол. Реборн чертыхается сквозь зубы и отскакивает на лестницу — Цуна наконец может расслышать хлопки и понимает, что это стреляет пистолет с глушителем. Когда Реборн достает из складок своей белой хламиды пистолет, Цуна даже толком не удивляется.  
Реборн прижимается к стене, напряженный, как струна. Цуна смотрит, как перекатывается его кадык под смуглой кожей, непроизвольно облизывает губы вслед за Реборном — а тот отталкивается от спины лопатками, разворачивается и выпускает в дверной проем всю обойму.   
Тишина оглушает.  
Реборн разворачивается и несется вверх по лестнице, схватив Цуну за руку с такой силой, что тот вскрикивает.  
— Позже поговорим, — отрезает он, доставая из-под кровати свой чемодан. — Вещи собирай. Быстро.  
Цуна кидает в рюкзак бумаги и ноутбук, пока Реборн достает запасную обойму и перезаряжает пистолет.  
Цуна с отстраненным любопытством разглядывает три трупа на пороге дома: два мужских, один женский, словно это кино, словно он глядит на экран, а не на что-то реальное.  
— Эту вашу Вайпер жалко, — произносит он вяло, словно во сне, пока Реборн проверяет запасные канистры с бензином в багажнике стоящего в десятке метров пустого джипа, швыряет вещи на заднее сидение и срывается с места, подняв за машиной волну сизой пыли. — Она была единственной, кто мог на вас как следует наорать…  
Цуна чувствует, как его голова дергается в сторону, будто игрушечная, от резкого удара Реборна. Затылок гудит, но дрожащая сонная пелена перед глазами пропадает.  
Цуна прикрывает глаза и видит трупы, на которые уже начали садиться редкие мухи. Его едва хватает на то, чтобы опустить стекло и сблевать на дорогу.  
Отдышавшись, он устало приваливается взмокшим затылком к спинке сиденья и все-таки спрашивает:  
— Так когда вы планировали убить меня?  
— Прямо сейчас, — рычит Реборн, сжимая на руле побелевшие от напряжения пальцы.  
— Девственников же приносят в жертву, чтобы получить что-то ценное. Вам отец сказал про меня, да?  
— Если ты заткнешься прямо сейчас, никчемный тупица, никто не умрет.  
Цуна не верит ему, но у него нет сил возразить.  
Они едут молча несколько часов. Редкие растения и чахлые пальмы постепенно исчезают, и теперь, насколько хватает глаз, вокруг лишь золотисто-серое, безбрежное песчаное море с высокими волнами барханов.   
Когда уже начинает темнеть, Реборн останавливает машину. Сверяется с картой и навигатором, бросает «Завтра к обеду будем в оазисе», прежде чем лечь на заднем сидении и уснуть.  
Цуна долго разглядывает его, думая о том, что в чемодане, который Реборн на ночь устроил впереди, наверняка найдется еще один пистолет. Цуна даже мог бы попытаться достать его, вернуться назад в город и позвонить отцу.  
Но внутри ворочается что-то странное, колючее и неведомое.  
«Можешь попытаться убить его, — говорит оно. — Кто знает, вдруг у тебя даже получится. Можешь попытаться вернуться домой, но ты никогда больше не увидишь всего этого». Цуна вылезает из машины как можно бесшумней. Он бредет вперед, утопая в песке, зябко ежась от ночного холода.  
Воздух стылый и свежий, Цуна запрокидывает голову и смотрит в глубокое небо, как в полный звезд колодец. Он ложится на песок и не может узнать ни одного созвездия. В голове все смешалось, спуталось, и Цуна лишь водит пальцем перед лицом, пытаясь дотянуться до знакомых прежде звезд, до привычной жизни. Но он в новой вселенной, законов и правил которой не знает.  
Здесь то удушающе жарко, то леденяще холодно. То песок, то пыль, еда странная на вкус, а питьевой воды почти никогда не бывает вдоволь. Никогда не знаешь, что ждет тебя на следующем повороте: сокровище или смерть, чужая или своя собственная?  
Здесь ничего не известно.  
Ему нравится здесь.

***  
— У так приглянувшейся тебе Вайпер, помимо громкого голоса и неуемной жадности, были все же реальные плюсы, — Реборн лениво потягивает коктейль, который ему, скривившись, налил бармен отеля. Реборн кажется местным, а значит, пить спиртное не должен, но у него всегда были действенные методы убеждения.  
Цуна пьет сок — его самого от алкоголя быстро развозит — и мрачно вглядывается в открывающийся с террасы вид.  
Оазис, по правде говоря, оказался далеко не таким райским местом, как представлял себе Цуна. Конечно, зелень здесь густая и сочная, но в некоторых местах обрывается столь резко, что поневоле поежишься: пустыня заявляет свои права на землю, и с ней приходится бороться, отвоевывая сантиметр за сантиметром.  
Здесь и сам Цуна почувствовал в себе силы для борьбы.

— Вы все мне расскажете, — заявил он, как только они приняли душ и наспех поужинали в номере — слава богу, в совсем крошечном отеле, битком забитом престарелыми туристами из Германии, оказалась одна свободная комната. — И дадите пистолет, — добавил Цуна, подумав немного. — Иначе я пойду и пересплю с первой попавшейся девчонкой.  
— А ты сможешь? — лениво поинтересовался Реборн, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати и прикрывая глаза.  
Цуна вспыхнул и выскочил из номера. Под утро выяснилось, что женщин младше пятидесяти в отеле нет, и это странным образом заставило его чувствовать скорее облегчение, чем досаду.  
За завтраком Реборн никак не прокомментировал его мрачный вид, с видимым удовольствием намазывая тост джемом. После они устроились с напитками за столиком на террасе, и Цуне на мгновение показалось, что последних нескольких дней и не было вовсе. Но прикрытый свободной рубашкой пистолет оттягивал пояс джинсов и неприятно холодил кожу.

— Так вот, — вернувшийся к привычному наряду Реборн надвигает на глаза край шляпы. — Среди достоинств Вайпер была ее извечная тяга к оккультным наукам.  
Цуна делает слишком большой глоток и кашляет, но быстро приходит в себя и смотрит на Реборна во все глаза.  
— Долго рассказывать, как я встретился с ней, но знакомы мы уже много лет. Были. Она принесла мне существенную пользу в одном важном деле.  
Цуну немного коробит деловой тон, каким Реборн говорит о покойной, но перебивать он не решается.  
— Давно, когда я был еще подростком, я услышал легенду о древнем камне Марун-илле. Разумеется, ты о нем ничего не знаешь.  
— Вы родились здесь? — тихо спрашивает Цуна. — Поэтому так хорошо знаете язык и местные легенды?  
Реборн темнеет лицом, откидывается на стуле и отпивает коктейль.  
— Да. Но тебя, никчемный разговорчивый идиот, это волновать не должно. Много лет назад я был ребенком. Конечно, не таким тупым, как ты, но я не располагал достаточными знаниями и связями. Поэтому мне пришлось действовать в одиночку. Я выкрал камень, и мне это дорого стоило. Я потерял отца, — он смотрит на Цуну пристально, и тот замечает, что угол жестких губ дергается. — И от камня тоже пришлось избавиться, чтобы сбежать из страны. Но от проклятия сбежать не удалось. Ни мне, ни тем, кто мне помогал, — Реборн залпом допивает коктейль и сжимает пальцы на запотевшем стекле.  
Цуна смотрит на них, ловя себя на безотчетном желании прикоснуться к ним — даже не в качестве жеста утешения или поддержки. Просто ощутить тепло чужой кожи. Реборн смотрит на него, изогнув бровь, пока Цуна смущенно не отводит ладонь.  
— Вам нужно снять проклятие? — спрашивает он торопливо, уткнувшись в свой сок. Почему-то у него не возникает ни малейших сомнений в честности Реборна, о каких бы странных вещах тот ни говорил. Он говорит сейчас правду, Цуна ощущает это.  
— Да. Но взять камень и вернуть его на месте может лишь кто-то невинный, — Реборн усмехается, Цуна раздраженно передергивает плечами.  
— Почему вы не могли мне сказать об этом раньше? Я бы не выдумывал всякой ерунды.  
— Ты был забавным в своем идиотизме, — пожимает плечами Реборн, переплетая пальцы. — И я уже сказал тебе, никчемный Цуна: чем меньше ты знал, тем спокойнее жил. Камень… — он щурится, глядя вдаль. — Это очень большая ценность. За ним охотится много людей, не мы одни. Поэтому всегда надо быть начеку.  
— Научите меня стрелять, — просит Цуна. Реборн молча поднимается с места и уходит с террасы, оглянувшись нетерпеливо уже на выходе из отеля, так что Цуна едва успевает запрыгнуть в заведенную машину.  
Они отъезжают от оазиса на достаточное расстояние, чтобы их никто не увидел. Реборн молча окидывает взглядом чахлые деревца и кивает Цуне на крайнее справа:  
— Попади в ствол.  
Цуна стреляет три раза, не оставив на шершавом стволе ни царапины.   
— Здесь ветер, — с досадой оправдывается он, щурясь от летящего в лицо песка.  
— Стань так, чтоб ветер не мешал тебе.  
Реборн подходит вплотную и замирает у него за спиной. Цуна чувствует его дыхание на затылке, и ему становится зябко.  
— Ноги шире. Упор на правую. Руку выше. Ну.  
Цуна вздрагивает, когда его локоть жестко обхватывают пальцы, заставляя дуло выписать в воздухе кривую линию.  
— Не трясись. Не целься. Просто укажи пистолетом на пальму. Где пальма, маленький Цуна? — тянет Реборн над ухом противным голосом, и Цуна огрызается раздраженно, сверля глазами проклятое дерево:  
— Вот!  
От выстрела слегка закладывает уши, Цуна моргает, а когда открывает глаза, видит на стволе неровную светлую полосу.  
Пальцы Реборна на руке жгут кожу. Цуна медленно опускает руку, и они разжимаются, будто нехотя. Цуна чувствует, как резко становится мало воздуха.  
— Идем, — командует Реборн, — потом покрасуешься своим талантом стрелка. Сейчас нет времени, у меня вечером встреча.  
Поднимается пронизывающий ветер, но Цуне ужасно жарко.  
Реборн исчезает сразу же, как они приезжают обратно, и Цуна бродит по холлу неприкаянной тенью. Когда к нему на диванчик подсаживается смуглый парень — судя по виду, ненамного старше Цуны, — он даже рад компании.  
— Пиво? — белозубо улыбается тот.  
— Сок, — Цуна возвращает улыбку немного неуверенно и смотрит, как ловко парень лавирует между тяжеловесными креслами, пробираясь к бару, и возвращается с двумя запотевшими бокалами.  
Цуна благодарит и жадно пьет ледяной сок, кивая в ответ на шумную болтовню.  
— В номер, — командует снова возникший из ниоткуда Реборн, и Цуна быстро допивает сок, улыбается и нехотя уходит вслед за Реборном.  
— Ты с ним говорил?  
— Нет, — Цуна устало садится на кровать и трет горящее лицо. Жар, начавшийся с тренировки в пустыне, почему-то не желает утихать.  
— За нами следят. Из номера — ни ногой, — отрезает Реборн и уходит в ванную.  
Цуна устало валится на кровать и перекатывается на бок. Он открывает глаза и понимает, что утыкается носом в пиджак Реборна. Цуна вжимается в него лицом, втягивает запах пороха и чего-то сухого и горького, как полынь. Начинает кружиться голова.  
Он подскакивает на кровати, как только открывается дверь в ванную комнату, быстро залетает внутрь мимо недовольного Реборна и запирает дверь, вывернув кран на полную.  
Только в шуме воды он может позволить себе коротко застонать сквозь зубы — у него стоит так, что член готов взорваться.  
Цуна лезет под душ и быстро доводит себя до разрядки, но даже после того, как он кончает, член остается каменным, а каждое прикосновение отдается раскаленной волной вдоль позвоночника. Цуна кусает губы и обхватывает член ладонью, резко двигает, но перед глазами все плывет, руки не слушаются, он сползает на пол и хрипит, запрокинув голову и жадно глотая пересохшим в мгновение ртом воду.  
Дверь распахивается с грохотом, стучит по полу отлетевшая ручка. Цуна прикрывает глаза и поднимается на ноги, шепча:  
— Уйдите… я сейчас…  
Реборн молча кладет руку ему на шею, ловит кончиками пальцев пульс, и Цуна захлебывается тихим стоном, изгибается, прижимается к чужой прохладной ладони щекой и трется об нее.  
— Я не… не понимаю…  
— Сколько стаканов ты с ним выпил? — Реборн возвращает пальцы на шею, другой рукой поднимая голову Цуны за волосы.  
— Один. Я не… Выйдите, я сейчас сам…  
Ноги опять подкашиваются, и Цуна медленно прислоняется к стене, вжимается в нее затылком, запрокидывая голову и тяжело глотая. Воздух густой и вязкий, одеколон Реборна — сухая горечь — пахнет резко и одуряюще.  
Реборн молча хватает его за плечо, заставляя сесть на край ванны. Выключает воду. Цуна трет лицо ладонями, не решаясь поднять взгляд. В голове все спуталось — песок, трупы, яркие цветы, морские волны, сокровища, смуглые пальцы на плече, пальцы, пальцы…  
— Не нужно! — вскрикивает он, почувствовав ладонь на бедре. — Я справлюсь сам!  
Реборн даже не удостаивает его ответом, молча отводит его руку в сторону. Тишина густая и невыносимая. Цуна распахивает глаза и натыкается на взгляд Реборна — сосредоточенный и раздраженный. Цуна смотрит ему в глаза, не мигая, как будто чужие зрачки липкие, как нефть, и не отпускают его. Тишина затапливает с головой, уходит все, остается один вязкий жар, чужие уверенные руки, резковатый горький запах.   
Цуна облизывает губы и шепчет:  
— Можно мне… что-нибудь принять, чтобы это закончилось?  
Реборн зло покусывает нижнюю губу, и Цуна не может оторвать взгляда от острых даже на вид зубов и жестких губ.   
— У тебя пульс зашкаливает, идиот, — резко бросает он, стискивая пальцы на плече Цуны до боли. — Пока я найду антидот, у тебя сердце остановится. Нужно время.  
— На что-о… о-о-о-о-о! — Цуна захлебывается стоном, когда на члене сжимаются пальцы. Реборн дергается от вопля и быстро накрывает его рот ладонью, но Цуна заваливается назад, и Реборну приходится с ругательством снова перехватить его за плечо. Он бросает на него обжигающий разъяренный взгляд и впивается в его губы.  
Цуне больно, это так больно — чужой раскаленный рот, горячие губы, острый язык, который режет, как ножом. Цуна кричит, кричит в этот горький рот, стискивает пальцами обтянутые рубашкой плечи, дрожит, пытается вырваться, оттолкнуть, притянуть ближе — все сразу. Слишком странно, слишком страшно, слишком больно. Слишком хорошо.   
Он дергается, но Реборн вдруг гладит его плечо кончиками пальцев, легко, едва касаясь, и от этой ласки у Цуны все обрывается внутри.   
Он обмякает в чужих руках разом, отрывается от губ Реборна со стоном, закипающим на губах кровавой пеной — великолепно пьянящей и сладкой, словно губы изрезала кромка розы из песка и соли. Он сам подставляется под ладони, кожа покрывается испариной, мурашками, чужие пальцы жалят, касаются выверенно точно там, где жарче, где больнее всего. Цуна вскидывает бедра, сползает на пол, и стон сливается в хриплое, бессильное «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...»  
Реборн быстро дрочит ему, тяжело дышит и глядит потемневшими черными глазами.   
Цуна смаргивает пот и смотрит, смотрит жадно в узкое смуглое лицо. В глазах Реборна — пустыня и колодец ночи. Цуна выгибается всем телом и падает в него.   
Сердце пропускает удар — это больно так, словно оно остановилось. Цуну поднимает над полом и обрушивает вниз, вдавливает в мокрый кафель, жар накрывает с головой и разбивается волнами о скалы, об осколки тела, о его остов.  
Волны шумят в голове, набегая одна за одной. Цуна чувствует, как его поднимают на руки и переносят на кровать. Слышит щелчок зажигалки и чувствует запах табака. Он засыпает, улыбаясь, и это странное новое чувство внутри, которое подсказывает ему и ведет, говорит, что сейчас произошло самое лучшее и правильное, что только могло.  
Этот голос говорит ему еще что-то, но Цуна уже спит и ничего не слышит. 

Просыпается он засветло. Все тело ноет, словно по нему проехала машина, но на лице, словно приклеенная, остается все та же вчерашняя улыбка.  
Цуна поворачивает голову и видит сидящего на краю кровати мрачного Реборна. Он тянет к нему руку, словно хочет разгладить недовольно кривящиеся губы, и у того в лице что-то неуловимо меняется. Он молчит и только перехватывает запястье Цуны, сжимает несильно, высчитывая пульс.  
— Все хорошо? — тихо спрашивает Цуна. — Ты меня поил ночью чем-то, я помню. Спасибо.  
Реборн молчит, и на мгновение Цуне кажется, что выражение лицо у него огорченное или расстроенное. Цуна тянет к губам смуглую ладонь, Реборн легко высвобождает ее и треплет его по макушке.  
Цуна уже хочет было спросить что-то очень важное, но в этот момент распахивается дверь, и комнату наполняют вооруженные люди. Вскочивший с постели Реборн успевает подстрелить двоих, прежде чем его скручивают, прижимая грудью к кровати и вывернув руки за спину.  
— Одевайся, — бросает один из них Цуне, и тот едва успевает натянуть на себя одежду дрожащими руками, прежде чем их волокут к черному ходу и заталкивают в машину, защелкнув наручники.

За окном только песок, и Цуна с ужасом ждет того, что после очередного бархана их высадят и расстреляют на месте, чтобы к моменту когда — если! — сюда кто-нибудь доберется, песок скрыл останки.  
Но спустя еще пару часов вдали показывается новый оазис — совсем небольшой и всего с одним крупным зданием, больше похожим на крепость, чем на дворец. До Цуны начинает доходить, почему его не убили до сих пор.  
— Я не буду вам помогать! — кричит он. — Камень вы с моей помощью не получите! Лучше сразу убейте!  
На него никак не реагируют. Реборн смотрит в окно, напряженный, с прямой как палка спиной.  
Их заводят в здание, и внутри оно вовсе не такое угрожающее, как снаружи — мягкие ковры и золоченая посуда, красивые современные лампы, от которых свет в комнатах кажется мягким и окутывающим тело приятным теплом.  
— С возвращением, мой хороший, — у вышедшего им навстречу человека идеально сидящий по фигуре клетчатый костюм, но на голове традиционный платок — хотя куда уместней с таким нарядом смотрелся бы котелок. — Ты скучал по мне так же, как и я?  
Реборн дергается от звука его голоса, как от пощечины, и в секунду становится мертвенно-бледным. Но спину держит так же ровно и смотрит в стену, презрительно и холодно. Голос внутри у Цуны звенит от ожидания чего-то ужасного.  
Цуна переводит взгляд с Реборна на хозяина дома и делает шаг вперед.  
— Послушайте! Давайте договоримся! Если вам нужен камень, я могу…  
— Что ты можешь, мой хороший? — мужчина подходит к нему быстро и бесшумно. Он немолод, короткая аккуратная бородка почти седая, но глаза — черные, глубокие и очень страшные — заставляют Цуну поежиться от холода.  
— Я могу помочь с камнем. Я ведь для этого нужен? Камень может забрать только невинный.  
— Ты это ему сказал? — мужчина поворачивается к Реборну и с улыбкой качает головой. — Ах, как не совестно обманывать такого славного мальчика. Как тебя зовут? — поворачивается он быстро, как змея.  
— Цуна, — еле выдавливает из себя тот.  
— Очень приятно, Цуна. А меня зовут Незих. Ты и правда так наивен, Цуна, что поверил его «легенде»? Или же дело не в наивности?  
Цуна чувствует, как воздуха в комнате становится очень мало.  
— Холодной воды? — участливо спрашивает Незих. — Или сока? О, не волнуйся, он будет не таким, как вчера.  
Смех у него тихий и мелодичный, как у мальчишки, а не мужчины в возрасте. От этого звука у Цуны проходит мороз по коже.  
— Я вам не верю, — тихо говорит он.  
— А еще хотел договориться со мной о чем-то, — сокрушенно качает головой Незих.  
По его короткому знаку с Цуны снимают наручники. Незих отпивает из высокого бокала сок и протягивает его Цуне.  
Цуна медленно пьет, лихорадочно пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Надо бежать отсюда, твердит интуиция. Что бы ни предлагали — надо сбежать отсюда любой ценой.  
От сока щиплет в уголке губ, и Цуна невольно касается его рукой — вчера он искусал губы до крови, пытаясь подавить крики. Он быстро отдергивает руку под пристальным взглядом Незиха.  
— Вчерашний подарок возымел свое действие, верно?  
— Я все еще… — начинает Цуна, неловко пятясь.  
— О! — Незих беззвучно аплодирует, повернувшись к Реборну. — Не ожидал от тебя такой выдержки. Значит, помог, но в разумных пределах? Надо было подсыпать препарат тебе, не ему. И потерять ключ от вашего номера. Хотя, признаться, ты меня удивил: после вашей тренировки я ожидал от тебя большего тепла по отношению к мальчику. Да, Цуна, конечно мы следили за вами все время. Неотрывно. Реборн, ну на что ты рассчитывал? Что, попадись вы до того, как найдете для меня камень, ты смог бы отсрочить свою участь на время, предложив мне мальчика? Ты прав, — Цуна хватает воздух ртом, как выброшенная на песок рыба. — Мальчик восхитителен. Ты никогда не был образчиком красоты в этом возрасте, но мальчик просто прекрасен и невинен — именно то, что я так ценю. Может быть, я бы даже позволил отпустить тебя, пока ты не найдешь и не принесешь мне камень. Но есть одно маленькое «но». Ты слишком отвлекался время от времени. А мы — нет. Камень давно у нас.  
— Тогда зачем вам мы? — кричит Цуна, сжимая кулаки. — Отпустите нас!  
— Ты не понимаешь, Цуна, — ласково объясняет Незих. — Реборн был мне должен. Еще с тех времен, когда был юным мальчишкой и когда его звали совсем по-другому. Слава о красоте и могущества камня ходила давно. Как и глупая легенда о том, что взять его в руки сможет только невинный. Храбрый мальчик прокрался сюда, чтобы украсть его. Но очень быстро перестал быть невинным.  
Цуна прикусывает саднящую губу почти до крови. Реборн наконец поворачивается к ним и смотрит — не на Незиха, на Цуну — черным прожигающим взглядом.  
— Сначала он думал, что отец заплатит за его шалость, и его отпустят. Но плата была так велика, — сладко улыбается Незих, — а юноша так горяч, что его отец предпочел получить денег с меня, чтобы его буйный сын навсегда утихомирил свой нрав под моей крышей. Спустя год он сбежал. Доказав попутно, что легенда — всего лишь легенда. Он забрал мой камень. Продал его на черном рынке через своих дружков. Нанял людей, убил отца. Сбежал в Европу, потому что здесь за его голову и мой камень было обещано целое состояние. Он растворился, стал другим человеком. Мы искали его почти двадцать лет и, наконец, вышли на след в Италии. Где и намекнули, что пора отдавать долги, убив одного из его друзей. Или, кажется, двоих. Если бы он не нашел и не вернул камень, его ждала — о нет, не смерть! — смеется Незих. — Кое-что похуже. Ну, он знает.  
— Можно мне еще сока? — тихо спрашивает Цуна.  
— Конечно. Ну конечно, — Незих треплет его по волосам, протягивая стакан, и от него пахнет чем-то приторным и тяжелым. Как от трупов на пороге их прошлого дома. — Ну так что, Цуна?  
— А? — спрашивает тот, утирая холодный пот со лба. Его шатает, но Цуна старается удержаться на ногах. Значит, запасной вариант. Которым можно было откупиться, выиграть время. Вещь. Отличный артефакт. Даже в какой-то степени ценный. Цуну мутит при мысли о том, что все это время Реборн говорил с ним, смотрел на него — и думал о том, что отдаст его, как животное, если того потребует случай. Что он думал о том же, когда…  
Цуна стискивает стакан в руке так сильно, что по тонкому стеклу идет трещина.  
Незих мягко забирает его из рук Цуны и наклоняется к его лицу с улыбкой.  
— Ну так что, Цуна? Дело не в невинности? А в истинных чувствах? Останешься ли ты здесь, чтобы он мог уйти на поиски чего-либо еще для моей коллекции? Он отличный охотник за древностями, прямо как твой отец. Настоящий профессионал. Кто знает, может быть, Реборн даже вернется сюда за тобой, — смеется Незих негромко. — Или ты уйдешь, чтобы он мог отработать свой долг? Ты сам ничего не должен мне, Цуна. Мне будет жаль расстаться с тобой, но я человек честный. Так что, ты готов остаться здесь вместо Реборна?  
Цуна прикрывает глаза, но даже так видит перед собой лицо Реборна. Его недовольно кривящиеся губы, его глаза, темные, как колодец, как нефтяная скважина. Его пальцы, проходящиеся по коже почти невесомой и от того болезненно-нежной лаской.   
Он открывает глаза и говорит тихо и четко:  
— Нет.

***  
Ночью в пустыне чертовски холодно — Цуна почти забыл об этом за год, проведенный вдали отсюда. Он ежится на ветру, но продолжает вглядываться в небо, запрокинув голову и щуря слезящиеся глаза. В воздухе пахнет дымом, спину лижут отголоски далекого пожара — легкие касания теплого воздуха, от которых мало толку: они почти не греют.  
Когда к спине прижимается горячее тело, а шею крепко стискивает раскаленная ладонь — так сильно, что с трудом можно дышать — Цуна почти что рад. Ему больше не холодно. Наконец-то.  
— Знаешь, — говорит он, по-прежнему вглядываясь в небо. — Первый месяц я хотел забыть все, как страшный сон.  
Он чувствует сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки, как в спину впивается холодный металл — кольцо в соске, наверняка. Цуна облизывает губы и откидывает голову на чужое плечо. Пальцы сжимаются на его горле мертвой хваткой, так, что вот-вот затрещат позвонки.  
— Я улетел домой к маме и провел целый месяц молча. Ну, может быть, перекинулся с ней парой слов. Она хорошая. Она не задавала вопросов. Месяц я ходил в тир. Я сделал из твоего портрета мишень и стрелял в нее. Каждый день. Потом, — Цуна осторожно сглатывает, — когда я смог выпустить всю обойму тебе точно между глаз, я просто собрал вещи, поцеловал маму и вернулся в Италию. Пришел к отцу и рассказал ему все. Сказать по правде, у него было несколько иное представление о том, зачем я понадобился тебе в поездке, но я смог убедить его в том, что это неважно. Может быть, он захочет обсудить это с тобой позже, — улыбается Цуна.  
— Я сказал, что у него есть выбор: либо помогать мне, либо убить собственного сына, потому что я готов прийти в полицию и сдать им ваши дела с контрабандой древних ценностей. Я думал, он ударит меня, — вздыхает Цуна, — а он пожал мне руку и сказал, что рад, что я, наконец, повзрослел.  
Пепел сюда не долетает, но Цуне кажется, что он ощущает его горечь на губах. Песок серый, и на нем ничего не разглядишь, даже если бы пепел лежал прямо под ногами. Цуна боится сделать шаг вперед, потому что не знает, что перед ним лежит.  
— Я нашел Колонелло. Вот он ударил меня как следует, да, — смеется Цуна. — Двинул так, что голова весь день звенела. Не за то, что бросил тебя, нет. За то, что вообще с тобой связался. Отец дал мне первое поручение и сказал, что если я справлюсь с ним, он поможет мне тебя вытащить. Колонелло искал в Тунисе людей, которым насолил Незих. Отец искал их в Италии. Знаешь, когда я впервые убил человека, мне повезло. Он целился точно мне в лоб, и у меня просто не было другого выбора. Я привез отцу кольцо в крови, и меня чуть не вывернуло на первый гонорар.   
Ладонь давит на шею, так что Цуне приходится запрокинуть голову еще сильней — позвонки грозят вот-вот переломиться, зато он видит резко очерченную скулу и прикрытый глаз.   
— Ты спросишь, почему так долго? — продолжает он. — Ты должен понять. Мало было вытащить тебя отсюда. Незих достал бы тебя на краю света. Я знаю, тебе нелегко пришлось скрываться от него двадцать лет, расплачиваясь за глупую ошибку. Мы должны были уничтожить его, чтобы ты мог жить спокойно. И нам это удалось. Отец нашел подход к повстанческим силам Туниса. У Незиха тоже было много долгов. Слишком. Где-то достаточно было денег, где-то уговоров, где-то — обещаний сокровищ, скрытых в его крепости. На Незиха многие точили зуб. Мы смогли объединить их. Дворец разграбили, — Цуна неловко мотает подбородком в сторону, откуда раздается треск и редкие крики. — Незих мертв. А я пришел забрать свое сокровище. И отдать тебе кое-что, — он лезет в карман и протягивает Реборну ярко-алый камень. — Я хотел посмотреть на то, из-за чего все это началось. На, держи. Теперь он твой. Не волнуйся, на меня не падет проклятие. Я все еще в нужном состоянии, чтобы взять его в руки, — усмехается Цуна — и летит на песок от мощного толчка.  
Он смотрит, как катится камень, сверкая в отблесках далекого пожара, словно подмигивая ему красным глазом. Цуна улыбается, даже когда на его шее вновь смыкаются ладони. Он лежит на спине, раскинув руки, и смотрит в перекошенное от ярости лицо Реборна.  
— Год, — рычит тот. — Целый год. Я заставлю тебя пройти через все, через что пришлось мне.  
— Я согласен, — Цуна с трудом поднимается и прижимается губами к искаженному гримасой рту. Вздрагивает, когда их прокусывают до крови. — Я согласен. У меня перед тобой долг, — улыбается он. — Как и у тебя передо мной. Будем считать, что свой ты вернул за этот год. А я готов отдать тебе свой долг. Сейчас. И когда захочешь.  
Реборн обрушивается на него, взметая песок высокой волной, кусает губы, шею, грудь, сдирает одежду, так что пуговицы с треском отлетают от рубашки. За спиной Реборна догорает крепость, и его смуглое и хищное лицо в багряном ореоле кажется лицом ифрита. Цуна не уверен, что его стоит просить об исполнении желаний.  
Но это неважно.  
Одно — самое важное — он уже исполнил.  
Пирсинг у Реборна не только в соске, и Цуне больнее, чем он рассчитывал, но он прижимается к Реборну всем телом, подается навстречу каждому яростному толчку.  
Когда Цуна наконец кончает с протяжным стоном — пот, соль, песок облепили кожу — и Реборн тяжело опускается на него, последний раз толкнувшись и замерев с хриплым криком, Цуна осторожно кладет ладонь на мокрую шею и впитывает кончиками пальцев пульс.  
Он танцует и пляшет, выводя какую-то древнюю завораживающую мелодию. Цуна поворачивает голову и целует бешено бьющийся под кожей голос сердца.   
Они лежат долго, но стоит Цуне прижаться губами крепче, как пульс снова начинает частить.  
Когда Реборн все же приподнимается на локтях и целует его сам впервые за вечер — остро, зло и резко, Цуна вспоминает о цветке, проросшем внутри него среди этих песков.  
У розы пустыни жесткие лепестки. Они пахнут горько и на вкус солоны, они ранят до крови и способны убить.  
Но Цуне не нужно никаких других.


End file.
